Who are you?
by Tiny Death
Summary: SakuraxSasuke Just be warned. Sasuke was found in a forest near Konoha. The good thing: He's physically okay, the bad thing: he'd lost his memories. And Tsunade has a quite interessting job for Sakura. Rated T for later psychological horrors...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: What do you think? Naruto characters are not mine (muahaha, that would end in a total chaos...ahem, you know what I mean)  
So, as you will see, my vocabulary and grammar aren't good at all, so I hope someone will be a pre-reader of this FanFiction. You can change every sentence, as long as the sense doesn't change (oh, and of course not that chat or rap language °). So, to the normal readers, you should concentrate to the story, its much easier for you and for me. Whatever... 

Who are you?  
"Does he have any injuries? Where is he? Can I see him? Is he fine?" She couldn't control herself. She'd only heard that he was in hospital, so she had come to visit him. But before she could enter his room, Tsunade-Sama had called her name and brought Sakura in her office. 

"He's okay. At least, physically…" Tsunade muttered. 

"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with him?" 

"Uhmm…it's hard to explain…erm…" 

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!" Sakura yelled. 

"Well…He'd lost all his memory. He can't remember his name. He doesn't know where he is or why he's here. The only things he can remember are his Jutsus. Crazy, isn't it?" 

"…Can…Can I see him?" Sakura asked hesitantly. 

"Of course. But don't expect too much from him. He acts like a baby…a very, very strong baby. And, I have to ask you something." Tsunade sighed. 

"What is it?" Sakura said, still confused by the situation. She wouldn't have thought something like that would ever happen. Not to her, in any case. 

"I'll tell you later, visit him first," Tsunade commanded.  
Sakura left the Tsunade's office and went sprinting in the direction of Sasuke's room. When she opened the door, Sakura saw him looking out of the window. The door squeaked and Sasuke faced her standing near his bed. 

"Hello! Who are you?" Sasuke asked, smiling foolishly at her. 

"I'm Sakura Haruno. You don't remember me, do you?" she asked carefully, fearing his answer. 

"Not really. Do you want to know my name?" Sasuke said, excited. 

"I know your name…" Sakura whispered. Something about this tugged painfully at her heart. 

Hearing this, he sulked. "That blonde woman told you, right? I knew she can't keep secrets. But I think it's okay. Without her, I wouldn't know my name myself." He grinned like a child. 

Sakura was shocked. I can't believe this! He acts worse than Naruto! He seems so naïve and childish! Also, he's so cute…argh, Sakura, not now! 

"We'll see us later, okay?" Sakura said aloud, heading to the door. 

"I hope so! You seem like a nice person!" Sasuke replied cheerily. 

Sakura closed the door behind her.  
Now I know what Tsunade meant with 'He acts like a baby'! 

She ran as fast as she could to her sensei's office. Tsunade was just speaking calmly with Shizune when Sakura entered. They stopped talking and Tsunade faced Sakura. 

"Now, you know of his status I need you for a mission," she said grimly. 

"What do you need me for?" Sakura asked, but she was sure she knew the answer. 

"Watch after Sasuke-kun!" Tsunade answered firmly. 

"How long do you want me to do that?" Sakura wasn't sure how to react to that one. 

"As long as necessary. Dismissed!" Tsunade said harshly. As Sakura was closing the door, she heard Shizune and Tsunade were talking again. About what, Sakura didn't know, or perhaps didn't want to know.

As you may see here, I found critics. And also someone who was able and willing to make the text…better. Great thanks to: Takumi Yamada, also known as Uchiha Yamada or Danny. Noir, who really knows how a critic looks like, and special thanks to flynnfriend. She really knows how to write stories, and she was the one, who put something good into this…thing I've written before. Thank you guys.


	2. Family? Part One

Chapter 2 

"I hoped you would come back, but that was really fast!" Sasuke greeted happily.  
Sakura chose not to lose time, so she came to him directly after she talked with the Godaime.  
"Do you want to see some more nice people?" Sakura asked, smiling assuringly.  
"Of course I do!" Sasuke said, his face brightening visibly with the new idea.  
"Well, then...Let's go!"  
Sakura opened the door and Sasuke jumped out of his bed. 

After they left the hospital, Sasuke grabbed her hand, making Sakura blush but she still said nothing. Hopefully, he didn't notice Sakura was a bit ashamed of the situation, for reasons she herself couldn't understand.  
"Sakura-San! What's wrong? Your face is all red! Are you ill?" Sasuke said, destroying her hopes of the blush being ignored.  
"Oh, it's nothing, really. Forget it!" Sakura tried to change the topic. "Do you want to see someone really funny?"  
"Yeah!" Sasuke yelled enthusiastically.  
Okay, let's see…where would I go to if I were Naruto...? Right! Ichiraku Ramen!  
"Come on, Sasuke! We're going to see Naruto." Sakura explained after a moments thought.  
"Who's Naruto?" Sasuke asked curiously.  
"He's a…friend." Sakura said hesitantly. It wasn't easy to explain Naruto to Sasuke. She never knew if her comrades were friends or enemies. 

Both Sasuke and Sakura ran through the whole village, tripping over nothing several times and ultimately slowing the progress, but finally stopped in front Ichiraku-Ramen.  
"So where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking around hopefully.  
"In there." Sakura said, breath catching, while pointing to the ramen shop. Sasuke seemed not even a bit tired from the run, very much unlike her.  
He grabbed her hand again and went in. 

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the hyperactive, chaotic ninja in front of the bar, eating ramen, of course. She really didn't want to run through the village again. 

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and kept tabs on him. As Naruto looked up from his cup of ramen, to see who was disturbing him in the middle of the holy ritual of eating ramen, their eyes met. Sasuke screamed in pain and held his head tightly.  
Naruto was more than a bit puzzled, and when he saw that Sakura embraced Sasuke and asked him full of anxiety what was wrong, and when he didn't struggle, Naruto was even more confused.  
"Sakura-Chan! My head hurts!" Sasuke said in a very childish way, as if informing his mother of a serious, life affecting issue.  
"Don't worry. It will end immediately." She said calmly.  
Ten seconds later Sasuke was as lively as before.

"Are you Naruto? Sakura-San told me you were very funny and then we came here to see you and now-" Sasuke started, but Naruto interrupted him.   
"Wow wow wow! Calm down, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked. It had been a while since he was that confused. He found it discomforting to be the one that was being submitted to that level of excitement. 

Sakura saw Sasuke watching everything in the shop as if it was something he hadn't ever seen before, so she leaned down to Naruto and explained the situation quickly and in a whisper.  
His eyes widened full of surprise, then he got a fit of laughter. Sakura glared angrily at him, and when he noticed, his laughter froze on his face. Even if Sasuke didn't, he remembered what an angry Sakura was like. 

"So what are you doing here?" the blonde shinobi asked hurriedly.

"I really need some rest. Would you take care of him for an hour?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked her eyes wide with persuasion.  
"Yeah, why not?"  
Relieved and highly satisfied with that, Sakura said to Sasuke, "Uncle Naruto will look after you, I'm going home now."  
"No! You mustn't go away now!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her forcefully, but still gently.  
"I'll be back soon. You won't even notice that I'm not here."  
"Promise?"   
"Promise!" Sakura said with a bright smile.  
"Then… it's okay. See you later!" Sasuke said happily.  
"Right, enjoy your break!" Naruto said. Sakura didn't really trust his grin, but really wanted to stop worrying for a moment, so she left the ramen shop.  
After few steps she could hear Naruto screaming: "Oiroke no Jutsu!" (AN: Sexy Technique)  
Sakura turned around and entered the shop without a moment's hesitation.  
"Where's Naruto? And why does this woman not have any clothes?" Sasuke asked very puzzled.  
Sakura's fist hit "Naruto" in his face and the real Naruto appeared.  
"BAKA! I thought I could trust you one time, and what happens?" Sakura screamed very, very angrily. 

"Wow, Sakura, you're a sorceress, you made Uncle Naruto appear again!" Sasuke whooped, disbelief full in his voice.  
"Um, no, err…yes but, argh, Naruto, you'll explain this. I'll ask him if you've done this… technique again. And you'll pay if you do."  
"Yes, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said, disappointed.  
Sakura went out again, but not without shooting a warning glare in Naruto's direction.   
When Sakura arrived at home, she decided to take a really long shower. After, she lay down to her bed. Her headache, which she had for several hours, disappeared, and she felt well enough to take care of Sasuke herself. 

Meanwhile… 

"Naruto-San! Why are these people looking so alike?" Sasuke asked, while pointing at a little group.  
"They're a family. Sometimes, children look like their parents or grand-parents…" Naruto explained. 

"Why?" Sasuke asked.  
"Because…because…I don't know!" Naruto said, surprised. He never asked, but just accepted it. He never was interested, and never had someone to ask, anyway.  
"Naruto-San! What is a family?"  
"Hmm, well a family is…probably the best thing in this world! They are some people you can talk to, if something bothers you. A family is a group of people who likes each other." 

Sasuke nodded. Then he got another question as quickly as the first. "But Naruto-San, where do the children come from?"  
"Ahem, well…if a man and a woman like each other, then…" Naruto stuttered. Not in his wildest dreams he could imagine, that he would explain THIS to Uchiha Sasuke. Okay, maybe ONE dream, but that was a really weird one… 

"Then what?"  
"Umm…maybe I shouldn't be the one who explains this to you. Ask Sakura when we meet her again. Just remember, a family is a great thing!" Naruto said with a very earnestly voice. "Are you done with your questions? I want to do something really funny! And you'll help me, okay?" The blonde ninja asked with a thievish grin.  
"Okay." Sasuke said naïve. 

… 

Sakura went to Ichiraku-Ramen again and saw the two boys, waiting for her.   
"Hello Sakura-Chan!" Naruto waved his hand.  
Sasuke ran to her faster than she could follow with her eyes and embraced her. Sakura couldn't help but blushed the second time this day. As Sasuke saw that, he asked, "Sakura-San! Your face is all red again!" Sasuke was worried. 

"Oh, no, don't bother about it, really." Sakura promised.  
"Well, Sakura, I'm going now. See ya!" Naruto shouted in his usual loud way. 

"Yeah, bye," Sakura mumbled. She didn't really know what she was going to do with the Uchiha. She decided to take a look around the village with Sasuke.  
"Come on Sasuke, we'll see if we find someone as funny as Naruto!" Sakura said smiled.  
"Okay, Sakura-San!" he agreed.  
"Oh, by the way, how was your time with Naruto  
"Very funny! But he overdid it sometimes, I think."  
He really must have, when even someone with the experience of a baby says that, Sakura thought.  
"Sakura-San?"  
"What is it, Sasuke?"  
"Do you want to be a member of my family?"  
"W…What!!?" Sakura said, totally shocked.  
"Naruto said, a family is a group of people and the members like each other. And I like you, so I want you to be in my family. You, and Naruto, and…hmm, I'll find others." Sasuke said smilingly. 

"Erm, Sasuke, it's not that easy, you see…" Sakura tried helplessly.   
"And Naruto also said that I should ask you where kids come from."  
"HE DID WHAT!?" she shrieked.  
"He didn't want to answer, and so he said I should ask you," Sasuke replied with a puzzled expression on his face.  
"Umm...I'll explain this later, okay?"

"Okay...Is now later?" Sasuke asked, his eyes dancing with excitement.  
"No, Sasuke-Kun." Sakura responded patiently.  
"And now?"   
"No."  
"And now?"  
Sakura sighed. This is going to be a long day... 

-

They went through Konoha once more, Sakura trying to find someone who could help her. Unfortunately, they got the attention of the whole village, and Sakura didn't like that. Of course she knew the reason: Sasuke "the Iceberg" Uchiha goes hand in hand with one of his fan girls. That would be the topic for the next few days. 

Suddenly, Sakura saw Ino crossing the street and doing some work for her parents' flower shop. Their eyes met a half a second but Ino pretended not to see Sakura or Sasuke. That wasn't the reaction the pink-haired girl expected from her arch-rival. Sakura had to know the reason for this.  
"Umm, Sasuke, do you like flowers?" Sakura asked.  
"Only one sort."  
"Well, let's see if Konoha's only flower shop has that kind of flower, okay?"   
"Yeah!"  
Sasuke started to run down the street. He stopped all of a sudden, turned around and came back.  
"Where is that shop?" Sasuke asked with a naive grin, scratching the back of his head.  
Sakura smiled in mother-ish way. That was exactly one thing she would've expected from Naruto…it was…cute.   
"Come on, I'll show you the way," she offered.   
On their way to the shop, Sakura noticed even more people which were whispering about the unnatural behaviour of Sasuke Uchiha.  
When they entered the Yamanaka's shop, Ino was read a girls magazine with a bored look. She barely used the energy to look up.  
"Oh...hi..." Ino mumbled.

"Sasuke?"   
"Here!"  
"Would you please go to search your favourite flower? I have to talk with auntie Ino."  
"Is she a nice person?" Sasuke questioned seriously.  
"Well, yeah, I guess..." Sakura answered, frowning slightly in thought.   
"Then, would you please ask her for me to be in my family too? I think I need some more people."  
"Oh, but..." Sakura sighed. Now she knew why her mother always complained about her when she was younger. "Okay, I'll ask her." Sakura gave up. 

When Sasuke was looking for his flowers, Sakura went to the shop counter where Ino was still reading her magazine.  
"Hey, Ino, what's wrong? Not that I'm complaining, but, you know, this…" She pointed at the raven-haired boy who was still looking for his flowers. "…is Sasuke."  
"Oh, Sakura, hi! Sorry, I was a bit bored, so I didn't pay much attention." Ino was suddenly really active and friendly. Sakura didn't trust her, but she knew that Ino wasn't playing a game, for some reason.  
"Umm...excuse me?" Sakura was very confused.  
"Oh, you don't know, right?" Ino asked.  
"Don't know what?"  
"After we heard that Sasuke can't remember anything and behaves like a little child, nobody thinks that he is cool and we decided that being single is much cooler! You have freedom and you can do whatever you want!" Ino explained.  
"What the..." Sakura whispered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The whole crowd of fan girls didn't care about their "god" anymore.  
"Oh, by the way.. We are friends again, aren't we? I mean, the only thing that made us into enemies isn't a problem anymore." Ino nodded toward Sasuke.  
Sakura had to think about that. For several years, they fought each other, and now this girl wanted to be her friend again. But, Sakura thought, they always liked each other. It wasn't like they ever had any personal problems. Sakura didn't like the thought, but she had to admit that the only reason to hate each other was Sasuke. After a few more seconds, she smiled her bright smile.   
"Yeah, of course!"  
"Great! And for our 'restart' I made this!" Ino took something from below the counter. It was a bunch of flowers, even with the same flowers they had to pick up when they met the first time. Sakura couldn't fight the tears. She embraced her new- and old- friend, crying.  
"Let's never let anything or anyone destroy our friendship!" Ino exclaimed. She also had tears in her eyes.  
"Right!" Sakura agreed with a squeaking noise.  
"Sakura-San! Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"  
Sakura had almost forgotten the Uchiha. She let go of her friend and looked in Sasuke's face. It was full of worry.  
"No, no, I'm crying because I'm happy!"  
"You can cry because of joy?" Sasuke couldn't imagine that at all.  
"Yeah, many people can!"   
"And I really didn't do anything wrong?"  
"No, no don't worry! Why do you think you've done something wrong?"   
"Because this thing there..." he pointed at something behind him "...I broke it."  
"EH! THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING WE HAD!" Ino shrieked loudly.   
It was a very, very expensive looking vase.  
"Sakura..." Ino mumbled angrily "...This vase of flowers wasn't cheap."   
"Umm...I bet we can glue it!" Sakura said with false laughter.  
"I don't think so, Sakura," Ino mumbled with blazing eyes 

10 minutes later... 

No more pocket money. Sakura couldn't restrain a sigh.  
"Sasuke-kun? What do you want to do now?"  
"With Naruto and Ino and you and me...I have 4 members! That's not bad, but also not enough! Let's find other nice people!" Sasuke urged.  
Sakura agreed. She didn't want to have an argue with him. After a while, she saw Kakashi with his nose in one of his books. 

"Oh great! I bet you'll like Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said to Sasuke. "Kakashi-Sensei! Hey! Over here!" As the Jo-nin looked up from his book to look who screamed is name he noticed his students and slowly moved towards them.  
"Hello you two! So, finally Sakura got you Sasuke?" Kakashi said with his friendly smile. Then he looked surprised behind Sakura. As she turned around she saw Sasuke, trying to hide behind her. That wasn't really successful. Sasuke was at least 10 centimetres taller than his "hideout".  
"What's wrong, Sasuke?"  
"This man...he has only one eye! And no mouth! He's scary!" Sasuke whispered afraid.  
"What's going on with him?" Kakashi wanted to know.  
"You don't know? Really, Kakashi-sensei, you should stop reading those books and talk with people!"  
"I guess you're right" Kakashi laughed. "So, what is it?"  
"He's lost his memories! He was found in a forest near the village. Hokage-sama sent a squad after the attackers, but they're probably miles and miles away."  
"I see...So, Sasuke, I'll show you my other eye." Kakashi lifted his forehead protector, but what Sasuke saw didn't really calm him down.  
"ARGHH! A red eye! And a scar!! This man is so creepy! And what's with your mouth?" Sasuke wasn't really satisfied.  
"I won't show it to you. Don't even try it."  
"Hmm, okay. I'm not sure about you, but Sakura guaranteed me that you're nice. So I want you to be in my family too. Do you want to? Naruto said it was fun to be in a family."  
The grey-haired looked to Sakura. She was forming the word "Yes" with her mouth, so he faced Sasuke again and nodded.  
"I'd love to be in your family!"  
"Now I have 5 members! Is that enough?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.  
"For the beginning, of course!" Kakashi answered casually.  
"Sakura! I have a family! I have a family!" Sakura never forgot the happy expression on his face.  
"Oh, and Sakura-San?" Sasuke asked suddenly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Is now 'later'?"  
"No, Sasuke-kun." With a glance at Kakashi she added in a whisper, "Don't ask!"  
"...okay." Kakashi shrugged. "Bye you two!"  
"Goodbye, Kakashi-San!"


End file.
